brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:NOBODY
re:source http://www.brickset.com/search/?theme=Atlantis&year=2010 Kingcjc 19:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Source of 68.160.131.56 NOBODY, the source for the recent edit of 68.160.131.56 to Atlantis lies in The Secret Journal of Dr. Artimus Rhodes and the Atlantis Websites with the movies. I restored the content. 18:54, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Actually, that doesn't seem right. Where's the source she graduates from college in 2012? Ad wheres the proof her grandparents died? And what about her hearing things in the paper about the crew. And what about the Turtle Den, Scorpion Reef, and Moray Trench? Is there any source about these things? --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 19:28, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Undersea Explorer How do you know the Undersea Explorer has Bobby Buoy? 03:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I translated from Finish into English from the Finish Atlantis Website. And it said it was Bobby (Not to mention a few senseless things). The descriptions are now gone, but you can read the full English description Here. --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 13:07, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm New Her! Do yo Have time to red his? Loky! Collar cot 20:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your work in dealing with that vandal. Just so you know, he was vandalizing and not spamming. See w:c:help:Spam for more info. Thanks again! 23:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Speaking of which, would you mind if I nominated you for rollback rights? 14:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure. --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 15:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Done. 17:18, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 18:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi ∆ ∆'s talk page 15:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Delta!--User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 15:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I feel so dumb Flex217♦Talk♦ ♦ 18:46, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm guessing you want your Admin privileges back. --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 18:50, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I apolagized (dumb IE dosent have spellchecker) to ace so sure tell crotocall that I apolagized. Flex217♦Talk♦ ♦ 22:08, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Join Pie.Net Wiki link:w:c:piedotnet:. Flex217♦Talk♦ ♦ 18:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Wood woo wike some chockwits? Hey wanna join my new group I'm gonna form? It's gonna be where a team of users gang up on resistant small articles and make them long and healthy. I'll put the rules at User:GameGear360/Xtermination-Process soon. Tell me if you are interested. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 00:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :xcus me i wnt chokolates@@@2 00:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Zure! --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 12:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Ya know thats of of Dairy of a Wimpy Kid. Flex217♦Talk♦ ♦ 19:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Nitrome Wiki I can't edit on ANY page. Can you tell me why? Flex217♦Talk♦ ♦ 19:50, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :: That's been happening a lot for unknown reasons. --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 19:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Disable RTF Editor. Flex217♦Talk♦ ♦ 21:17, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Categories * Hi, you may want to take a look at Brickipedia:Category Guidelines. Also, Category:LEGO Shop should only be added to set articles which are currently available at shop.lego.com. Thanks, 06:51, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry. --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 12:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Rights Hello, would you be interested in patroller rights? If so, please see Brickipedia:Requests for patroller. Thanks, 17:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure! --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 17:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Done. 17:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 17:49, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Freind! I NOBODY, I've Been Unblocked and am Back to Edit! :Hooray! --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 12:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wassup My name is lego minifig i hope to see you around. Build it up Brick By Brick Minifig. 19:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi Lego Minifig! --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 19:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Just dropping bye to say hi I know you haven't heard of me for a while,I am sorry for that.Oh,hi.What is up with you?I hope u are having fun where u are,on summer vacation,I think,well,bye!Dionnefamily 17:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome back Dionnefamily! --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 18:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) uh.. What was wrong with me putting a pic into the PoP articles? -- 01:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :There's nothing wrong. It's just where you put them. On Desert Ambush, when you put it at the top, it pushed everything down. In Ostrich Race, it was just inserted in a place in the Set Description. I couldn't understand why it was there. --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 13:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Games Wiki Please check out General LEGO Games Wikia! Its on my sig! -- 01:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC), admin and beuracrat of GLGW! Is that the GLGW that's on my sig? -- 22:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ;) ::Yes. --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 00:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Great! you didn't go there yet, though. -- ;) 22:19, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I actually have. I saw the Mission: Von Nebula page. --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 22:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Dinos It isn't Dino 2010... Its Dino Attack 2010. -- ;) 22:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) In North America it's called Dino Attack. In Europe, it's called Dino 2010. See the Dino Attack page for what I mean. Oh. Well I live in North America. Thanks for explaining! -- ;) 22:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! I live in North America also. --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 22:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Rollback * Congratulations, rollback rights have been applied to your account :) As you probably know, rollback should only be used to revert vandalism, etc, otherwise in most cases the "undo" function should still be used. If there's anything, you're not sure about, feel free to ask :) 06:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 12:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: 2011 Sets * Hi NOBODY, thanks for the update :) I've added in the Pharaoh's Quest and Winnie the Pooh information, and I'll try to get around to adding the rest in soon 07:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. I didn't have any time to add them my self. --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 12:49, September 17, 2010 (UTC) waht dew u tihnk abutt a knew lego toothpick video game coming marhc of nxt yaer! i tihnk it wood bee gooood ideaa, butt onwy 4 Natendo DS, waht dew u tihnk? Vandal12 21:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC) 21:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC)21:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC)21:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC)21:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC)~ Vandal12 :Toothpick videogame? Wow. I never knew lego would make that (sarcasm). But I do have a DS. --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 21:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Vandal12 21:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) 21:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC)21:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC)21:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC)~ know ha ha h ah ha tehy r knot makeying it lol ha ha I ujst wnated 2 kno f u lick teh edea? :I knew they weren't making it. But it really depends what the gameplay is like.--User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 21:37, October 6, 2010 (UTC) HELLO HI.. Its me Secret Bob. I saw you on Nitrome Wiki. Well,I finally got on the computer. I just came by to say hi.-TRANSMITTED FROM SECRET BOB- 23:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Lord 21:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Please do not edit the Batman Vehicles (Hero) article, I was adding alot of info, and you screwed me up. You are one of my Anubis Guards. Pharaoh Amset-Ra Well done Hello. First off, I would like to thank you for edits and invite you to contribute here. All contributions should be submitted by Wednesday. Thanks for all your hard work over the year, ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 00:39, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Wyplash The image is in fact allowed. There is NO watermark or confidential mark, and as such, it should be allowed. Unless you have proof that it was part of a cropped box image. 14:57, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Remember Nobody? Your on this wiki? Cool! Remember me: The unregistered contributer who was having trouble making an account on the lego Atlantis wiki, and you tried to help but I found out it was because I was 12 yr. old. If you remember please tell Crotocall.- User:Kingpinn2 Barnstar Hello old Friend Hey. I Hope anything i've done in the past can be forgiven and we can be friends again. I swear i'll be one hundred percent clean from now on. Ur still one of the bset friends i've ever had. [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] 03:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I've forgived you. But, I must first tell you something. 1: I will NEVER EVER return to Crotocall Studios. So if you want to talk with me, do it on the Nitrome Wiki (or here). --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 12:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Great!! Legoace is gone so There's no Real Reason to Return There anyway. Guess it will eventually Be forgotten. :( & Have u Beaten Silly Sausage yet? I Did the other day. Lots o fun! [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall']] 20:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Beat it. --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 20:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC)